What Was Left Behind
by Jazzimon
Summary: I know, I need a better title. Anyway, After a forgotten scientist hides crucial information from the O.W.C.A, Perry must find out how to get the DATA chip he needs when it's inside what he loves most! Can he ever obtain it? And what's wrong with Phineas! Find out here! Rated for "seizures" and safety. NO YOUI INTENDED. Just brotherly concern and care!
1. The Forgotten Chip

**What was left behind Ch 1**

Hey peeps!

For some reason, I feel like putting Phineas in a hospital, so I came up with this.

By the way, Phineas is 13 and Ferb's 14 and a half in this.

Well, hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

It was a quiet day. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and the two brothers were sitting outside next to their favorite tree. They already did what they wanted to do today, so now they're just relaxing. Isabella and the others also already went home. So far, it was basically normal.

Well, _almost_ normal.

For the past few days, Ferb noticed that Phineas was acting strange lately. Ferb heard him complain about having these bad migraines, and also saw how he's becoming a little dizzy and unbalanced. Also, Phineas has been having a lot of "night fits" lately. Usually, he would have up to one every other week, but now he's having them almost every night. Plus, his reaction time's slower than normal. This really worried Ferb. He's never seen Phineas act like this before. He worried that he might be really sick or something. All he knew was that something's wrong, _very_ wrong.

Soon, he was about to see it.

"Hey Ferb, I think I'll grab something to drink, need anything?" Phineas asked, starting to get another headache. Ferb shook his head. "Alright then" Phineas replied, getting up, but slightly stumbled backwards on the tree. Ferb gave a confused and worried look to his brother as he saw this. Phineas noticed the worried look. "Don't worry bro, my headache's just making me a little tired" Phineas assured his brother, but Ferb didn't buy it.

After getting to his feat, he started to walk slowly to the door. But as he did, his headache kept pounding harder and harder. His vision started to become blurry and distorted, making him dizzy and slightly lean from side to side. "Are you sure you're alright?" Phineas heard his brother ask, but he could also hear a lot of following echoes that made it hard to comprehend, but he understood anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Phineas said, but was cut off by a very strong and painful pulse in his head that spread through his body. He groaned quietly but still audible as he recoiled and hugged himself from the pain. It felt as if he were being stunned by a taser or stun-gun, it became very hard to move.

Finally, when he made it halfway across the yard, Phineas fell to his side and began shaking and twitching like crazy, curling into a ball from the immense pain coursing through him.

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted in shock, running to him. When he reached him, he kneeled down to get a better look at him.

Phineas was seriously hurting, all his muscles were so stiff and locked in place, he couldn't move, he just stayed curled up and on his side. He also continued to shake and twitch like he was having a seizure. His eyes also became wide with fear, hurt, and shock.

Ferb turned him over onto his back to support him better. He knew something would go wrong, he just knew it. After seeing Phineas about to cry, he raced into the house to call mom.

Meanwhile

Perry was in his secret lair waiting for the info on his next mission. After a few moments, Major Monogram appeared with a stern look. "Good Morning Agent P" He greeted like always. "Listen closely, cause this is the most important mission of your whole career" Monogram said seriously. Perry listened.

"As you most likely didn't know, there was once an intellectual scientist. Here's what you also don't know, but it is strictly top secret and it can not be spread to any lower-class agents what-so-ever. You must not inform anyone of this crucial info" Monogram told him. Perry nodded.

"Alright. About 13 years ago, we had a scientist that worked for the agency. He was one of our best" Monogram started. "One day, after discovering his secret and highly dangerous studies of power stimulation and strength boosting technology, we had to place him under arrest, but he escaped along with all his studies and secret files" Monogram continued. So far, Perry was pretty shocked, he was never informed about this in the past. Why was every other agent not allowed to hear about this?

"Recently, we've discovered that he hid it in a place we would've never been able to search" Monogram paused for a moment. "He hid it...in his own, newly-born son" Monogram said. Perry was even more shocked, yet still confused.

"You see agent P, all the information and files are inside a small DATA chip. After knowing his work would be destroyed and labeled as 'Highly Classified', he had to take the chip, and surgically insert it in his son's head to make sure no one would ever find it" Monogram explained.

"About a month later, his wife divorced him after finding out about his studies. Not too long after, we arrested him successfully, and had no choice but to execute him" Monogram continued. Execute, Perry knew the word too well. That it meant to kill someone with force. It was too hard to imagine.

"Also recently, we've found small, electro-magnetic waves coming from the now malfunctioning chip. We tracked down the source of the waves and found that same child with the chip still in his head. This next thing I'm about to tell you is the information that made this highly classified for any other agent, so pay close attention" Monogram told him. Perry listened carefully. After a moment of silence, Monogram continued to speak.

"The chip is hidden inside...you're owner, Phineas Flynn"...

* * *

Finished!

Sorry if you don't like it. I just had the idea stuck in my head for a while. I thought it'd be neat.

Also, when I say every other week, I mean like one week he does have one, but the next week he doesn't. Then the next week he does again, and the week after that he doesn't, etc. It keeps going in that pattern.

Anyway, if you did like it, then I hope you'll like the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading! BYE!


	2. At ALL Cost?

**What was left behind Ch 2**

Hi Again!

I thought that since I don't have school today, I could continue with this.

Also, this won't be as long as others. I won't go to 30 chapters or anything like that. Just saying.

Anyhow, Here's chappy 2!

* * *

Ferb ran inside to the house and grabbed the phone. After he had it in his hands, he quickly called their mom.

With Mom

Linda, the mom, was just walking into the store when she heard her phone ringing. She answered it and began to speak.

"Candace, honey, If this is you, then I've already told you. The boys didn't-" "Mum!" Linda was interrupted by Ferb's voice on the phone. "Ferb? Is everything alright honey?" Linda asked. She knew Ferb didn't call often, so she was a little worried. "Phineas is having a seizure!" Ferb told her. "What? Ferb, did Candace put you up to this?" Linda said, thinking it was a joke or something. Mum! Would _I_ of all people lie to you about an emergency like this?!" Ferb asked, getting impatient as his brother was still shaking and curled up outside.

Realization hit Linda. Ferb would _never_ lie about an emergency. In fact, Ferb never lied except if it were completely necessary. "...Oh my Gosh! Where are you?!" Linda asked, fearing the worst. "In the Backyard!" Ferb answered. Right after that, Linda hung up, ran to her car, called an ambulance, and drove as fast as she could home.

With Perry

Perry couldn't believe what he was hearing. So many questions raced through his head. _"Phineas's actual father worked here?!" "He has a chip in his head?!" "Will the chip hurt him?!" "How am I supposed to get it out of him?!"_ were the main questions.

"Now, I know this is shocking for you agent P, but I will say this. If that chip keeps transmitting those magnetic waves, it could cause disruption to his nervous system and brain activity, causing the following symptoms" Monogram took a deep breathe.

"Dizziness, loss of balance, vision and hearing problems, shaking, twitching, fainting, migrains, adrenalin misbalance, and seizures" Monogram said, catching his breathe. "Don't worry though, unless your owner is epileptic, it won't cause permanent damage" Monogram assured. Perry sighed in relief. Phineas wasn't epileptic, so he'll be fine.

"At any rate, You must get that chip At All Cost! Now get to it" Monogram concluded. Perry saluted to his superior and went up the tube.

At all cost? Perry didn't know if he could take that risk. This was one of his two beloved owners and friends he was talking about. Perry can't just be rash about this. He had think carefully.

If he didn't, he could take both the chip...and a life.

* * *

Done!

I hope you like it. I'm temporarily pausing my other fanfic "Oblivious Either Way" for this.

And, in case you don't know, epileptic means that you're easily prone to seizures (as far as I'm sure)

All in all, Please enjoy my fanfics! Bye!


	3. Help is Here!

**What was left behind Ch 3**

Hiyas!

Here's another chapter for "What Was Left Behind"

Also, I forgot to add something in the list of symptoms Phineas will have.

Phineas will also have mood swings. Just so you know.

Anyway, here's Chapter 3!

* * *

After calling mom, Ferb hurried outside to stay with Phineas. He knew his brother was in serious pain, and felt that it'd be best to be by his side. After a moment, Phineas felt another painful pulse of pain pound in his head and course through him, causing him to muffle a scream and fall back on his side. Ferb placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

After about half an hour, Ferb heard the familiar siren of an ambulance. "Don't worry, you'll get help soon" Ferb assured his brother, not knowing if he could hear him or not. Soon, a couple people with a stretcher carried Phineas to the vehicle, with Ferb following closely. After exiting the gate he could see their mother waiting in the front yard.

When they got Phineas in the vehicle, Ferb tried to get in as well, but was stopped by one of the carriers. "Aren't you a little young to be coming along?" he asked. Ferb was about to answer, but was interrupted by Linda. "Don't worry sir, he's with me" She said. The guy didn't argue, and let them both in. They quickly got on, and sat in the seats next to the stretcher.

With Perry

Perry just exited his lair when he heard sirens not to far. He stopped and peaked around the corner of the house. When he saw Phineas on a stretcher, he knew the effects of the chip were already active. He became very worried for him.

Before the van drove away and while avoiding being caught, Perry ran underneath the van, held on, and hitched a ride to follow Phineas.

* * *

Done!

Sorry it was short. The next one will be longer.

Anyway, Stay Tuned!


	4. What's Wrong With Him?

**What was left behind Ch 4**

Hiya People!

I don't have a lot to say right now, but I will say that I'm hoping for you to like my story so far.

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

When the ambulance finally got to the hospital, the carriers quickly strolled the stretcher inside. Ferb and Linda followed close behind. The two followed them until they reached the waiting room. Ferb would've kept following if Linda hadn't stopped him. After the doctor told them to wait here, they listened and waited patiently. In Ferb's case, it was painfully.

After about half an hour, Linda's phone began to ring. She picked it up and heard that it was Candace. "Hello?" he answered her daughter. "Mom, I think the boys are up to something again!" Candace exclaimed, completely clueless to what happened. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that dear" Linda responded. "I can't find Phineas and Ferb anywhere! They must be out somewhere, implementing" Candace said. "Candace, the boys are with me. Phineas had a seizure, so we had to hurry to the hospital" Linda explained calmly yet firmly.

Candace was in shock. "What!? When did-How the-Where-" Candace stuttered a bunch of questions. "Calm down Candace. He'll be alright. Just wait until we get back" Linda assured before hanging up. "I can't believe he didn't hear the sirens" Ferb commented, Linda nodded.

After about 3 more hours, the doctor finally came out. Linda stood up and walked over to him, along with Ferb.

"Well? How is he?" Linda asked, concern in her voice. "Well, his seizure finally stopped. Although, we don't know what could have caused it" the doctor said. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Linda asked. "That's just it, when we ran our tests, they said he was perfectly healthy" the doctor answered. "Then what happened?" Linda asked the doctor. "We don't know. We'll have to run more tests later on. In the mean time, would you like to visit him?" the doctor asked. Ferb nodded at his mom eagerly, wanting to see his brother. "Yes, yes we would" Linda answered.

Then they followed the doctor to Phineas's room.

* * *

Whew! Finished!

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't find anything else to put in it.

Anyway, Enjoy My Story!


	5. A Visit From a Brit and a Platypus

**What was left behind Ch 5**

Hello Peoples!

I need to explain something to clear some confusion. If you're confused about how Phineas can feel pain when he's having a seizure, the please read.

Phineas isn't actually having a seizure. That's just what I like to call it. What's actually happening is this. The chip in his head is sending small electronic waves that are interfering with his brain and central nervous system. This is causing all his muscles to lock in tight due to the reaction of the shock. It stimulates the muscles and his brain activity. As for the pain, he's feeling the small electric charges course through him and also feels the tightness of his muscles.

Well, hope that clears things up! Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The doctor finally lead them to Phineas's room. After he gestured to the door, Ferb and Linda opened the door slowly and quietly walked in. When they entered, they saw a peacefully sleeping Phineas in the bed. After a moment, the doctor asked to talk to Linda about stuff (I'm not sure what) outside, leaving Ferb to keep his brother company. Ferb pulled a seat next to the bed and sat down. He watched Phineas to make sure he was alright and not hurting anymore.

Phineas was deeply asleep. As he layed on his side, he took long, deep, and smooth breathes. He was a lot more peaceful than before. His expression showed no pain at all. In fact, it only showed comfort. His body was much more relaxed as well, almost completely limb. He finally stopped twitching and shaking too.

Although it stopped for now, Ferb was still worried for him. He's never seen Phineas like this, ever. He knew something's not right, but he didn't know what.

While in his thoughts, he saw an unexpected guest walk in the room. It was Perry, In his usual mindless-animal state. After a moment, Ferb got up, picked up his platypus, and sat back down. Perry looked at his poor red-head owner with concern. Perry's the only one who knows what's wrong with him, and he can't do anything to help right now. All he could do is look at him. As they watched the sleeping boy, Ferb held the platypus In his arms firmly, not wanting him to disappear again.

After a while, Phineas finally began to stir, catching the brother and pet's attention. A few moments later, he slowly rolled over onto his back while slightly opening his eyes. His vision was a little distorted and blurry along with his hearing, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before they got there. It wasn't until after he moved that he found out that all his muscles were sore, making it hard to move.

"Phineas? Are you alright?" Ferb asked, noticing his brother was conscious. Phineas looked at him with half opened eyelids and dilated puples (as far as I know, dilated means that the pupils of your eyes are bigger and more sensitive to light). "Ferb? Wha...what happened?" Phineas said, tired and unaware of his surroundings. "You basically had a seizure and we hurried you to the hospital" Ferb explained. Phineas looked more shocked about the news. "That can't be true...I still remember some moments of it" Phineas replied. "You mean it wasn't a seizure?" Ferb asked. Phineas slowly nodded.

This worried Ferb even more. _"Then, what was it?" _Ferb asked in his thoughts. They were interrupted by the chirping sound coming from Perry, who was still in his arms. "Oh, there you are Perry" Phineas said. Ferb set Perry next to Phineas so the he could pet him.

When Ferb heard the doctor coming back, he quickly grabbed Perry, and hid him under the bed. He knew the doctor would try to remove the platypus since animals weren't aloud in the hospital. When the doctor entered, Perry knew better than to make a sound or move.

"Come on Ferb, we'll visit Phineas again after breakfast tomorrow" Linda said. Ferb looked at Phineas. "It's cool bro *yawns* I'm pretty tired anyway" Phineas told him. After that, Linda left the room to get her purse she left outside the room. When she left, Ferb quickly grabbed Perry and put him in a nearby, empty bag, and carried it over his shoulder. then he left the room and closed the door.

Then, they left the hospital, and headed home.

* * *

Yay! Finished! Or should I say, **Phin**ished :D

I hope you like the fanfic so far. I like to type it and all too.

Anyway, Please Keep Reading!


End file.
